Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ignition interlock devices, and more particularly to a system for calibrating ignition interlock devices, and storing data related to the ignition interlock devices.
Description of Related Art
Driving under the influence of alcohol is a well known safety hazard, which causes thousands of deaths per year in the United States alone. To address this problem, states have established laws that criminalize operation of a vehicle and other machinery with a blood alcohol concentration (“BAC”) greater than a preset value (e.g., 0.08% BAC).
To reduce the rate of recidivism of driving under the influence, many states require the installation of devices in the vehicles and other machinery of individuals convicted of driving under the influence of alcohol. Such devices, which are commonly referred to as breath alcohol ignition interlock devices (“IID”). These IIDs have been developed to be directly connected to a vehicle's ignition system and are designed to prevent automobiles and other machinery from being operated by inebriated individuals.
IIDs typically include semiconductor sensors, commonly referred to as a Taguchi cell, and/or fuel cells to sense and quantify the amount of alcohol in a driver's breath. Most modern IIDs use an ethanol-specific fuel cell for a sensor. Examples of these sensors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,055, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,674, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,746, and/or U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,335, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
As described in the noted patents, a fuel cell sensor is an electrochemical device in which alcohol undergoes a chemical oxidation reaction at a catalytic electrode surface (platinum) to generate an electric current. This current is then measured and converted to an alcohol equivalent reading. Although fuel cell technology is not as accurate or reliable as infrared spectroscopy technology used in evidentiary breathalyzers, they are less expensive and specifically tailored to quantify ethyl alcohol (drinking alcohol). Among manufacturers of IIDs are Smart Start Inc., LifeSafer Interlock, SOS, Ignition Interlock Systems, Intoxalock and Monitech. A list of federally-approved IID devices is maintained by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (“NHTSA”) in its NHTSA Conforming Products List.
Typically, in order to start a vehicle equipped with an IID, the driver must first blow into the breath analyzer installed in the vehicle or machinery. Conventional IIDs measure the alcohol content of the breath and calculate BAC readings on the alcohol content of gas present in the alveoli of the lungs by approximating, through the use of software algorithms, the alcohol content in the bloodstream. If the driver's BAC exceeds a preset limit, the vehicle's ignition is disabled and the vehicle is rendered inoperable. If the driver's BAC is below the preset limit, ignition is permitted and the vehicle may be started. Exemplary ignition interlock devices that utilize breath analyzers are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,311, 3,824,537, 3,831,707, 4,592,443, and 4,697,666.
Generally, the methods for detecting BAC and using ignition interlock systems to prevent automobiles and other machinery, from being operated by inebriated individuals are well known in the current art. Moreover, the current invention does not rely on any particular ignition interlock device or method for testing BAC, but instead can be universally applied to any ignition interlock data retrieved from any ignition interlock device installed on any vehicle or equipment.
Roth, U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,003, teaches a system and method for collecting data from IID, and uploading the data to a central server. This reference teaches the use of encryption and date stamping to provide reliable evidence regarding the use of the IID, for use in courts. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.